The present disclosure relates to an electronic device, a power control method, and a program, and particularly, to an electronic device, a power control method, and a program which may enable a quick start of the electronic device through the proximity of a user.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-005341, there is proposed a power management system that shifts an operating state of power supply to a standby state or an ON state linked with a user's going outside and returning home.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-169247, there is proposed a method in which, when using an electronic apparatus, a user performs wireless communication with an electronic device where user personal information possessed by the user is stored, so that the user personal information is read by the electronic apparatus through the communication, and then, in the electronic apparatus, a customized setting is executed according to the user based on the personal information.